criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Haldor Lorelei
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = HaldorLorelei | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | Name = Haldor Lorelei | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Half-drow Lycanthrope (Werewolf) | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Castle Lorelei; Wildemount | Family = Rosaline Lorelei (wife) Aurra Lorelei (eldest daughter) Lucius Lorelei (eldest son) Portia Lorelei (daughter) Lawrence Lorelei (youngest son; twin to Benicio) Benicio Lorelei (youngest son; twin to Lawrence) Katerine Lorelei (aunt) Genevieve Lorelei (mother) | Connections = | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} Haldor "Hal" Lorelei is a nobleman and a member of the Lorelei family. He was played by Liam O'Brien in . Description Appearance Personality Raised by his aunt, Katerine Lorelei, she taught him to be a kind and just nobleman. Biography Background The Lorelei bloodline stretches back about three centuries, but only rose to prominence during the war between the Dwendalian Empire and the Julous Dominion. The Lorelei's proved their worth in that conflict and were gifted with a stretch of land upon which Castle Lorelei was built. During the war, the bloodline would also be changed forever. During a near-fatal encounter near the end days of the war, Alfar Lorelei was bitten and cursed with lycanthropy. The curse burned into Alfar's blood in a relentless fever that almost drove him mad, but he persisted as did his daughter, her sons and so on. Early on the family considered lycanthropy a curse, but gradually younger generations saw it as a gift to be weilded responsibly. They created a ritual known as "The Taming" to help control the inner beast and used it to help the family. Whilst there have been dark periods in the family history and members who sought to use their power for evil, the Lorelei family has always returned to the good and righteous in the end. Haldor Lorelei never knew his own mother, Genevieve Lorelei, due to her whirlwind romance with a drow the family did not approve of. He was born out of wedlock and never knew his mother. Instead he was raised by his aunt, Katerine Lorelei. She loved him with all her heart, raised him well and led him through the Taming. He married a woman named Rosaline and they had many children together. Unfortunatley, she died giving birth to twins, Lawrence and Benicio. Hal loved and raised his children with the help of Katerine. Further heartache awaited Hal, when his eldest daughter - Aurra - who was meant to inherit his title and lands upon his death, chose to eschew the Taming and instead roam the wilds, forsaking civilised nobility entirely. Relationships Trivia *At the end of the episode, Liam said he did not anticipate Haldor surviving the events of the game. References Art: Category:Nobles